Submit Your Own Character
by L3G3NDARYNICK
Summary: Just follow the title! Read for more Info!Rated T because IDK how the story will play out!I suck at summaries!
1. SYOC

**Ok, so the first story I'm EVER going to post on this site is an OC story. It features a lot of people, and because I'm not that good at creating characters, you guys can. I did, however, make the two MAIN main characters, just in case no one fits into his place. So, you've listened to me talk enough, here are the two people I have right now:**

Jake Rau: Son of one of the Big Three (:P PM me I have no idea who his dad should be)

Cameron Maxos: Son of Apollo, (this is the bad guy :P good name, right?)

**What people I need:**

Jake's best friend

Cameron's accomplices

A girl that befriends Jake, later to probably get together

An Aphrodite girl to steal Jake away from ^

A camp pranker that messes with people.

Random Campers

A couple mortal teenagers

**You have to tell me your characters:**

Name:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Weapon(s):

Pet(s):

Talents:

What they suck at:

Fatal Flaw:

Demigod/Mortal:

History of their lives:

Personality:

Clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship (do they want one):

Favorite Cabin:

Least Favorite Cabin:

Other:

**I know, it's a lot, but I want it to be good. Kay? Kay. Once I get 5 Reviews I'll tell you Cameron's character, if I get 10 Reviews I'll say Jake's character. If I get 20 Reviews, well I'll be so happy I'll just say who has which part!**

**So…if you've listened to me talk on and on and on through this whole thing than you might as well review! Good Luck (Actually it's really not luck, I'm choosing :P)**


	2. Cameron

**Hey! I got 5 Reviews! That makes me feel great! I would've updated sooner but I'm completely new to this site and I was trying to figure out how to add a new chapter :P But anyway, here's Cameron's character:**

Name: Cameron Maxos

Age: 19

Godly Parent: Apollo

Hair Color: Jet Black

Hair Style: Bangs go slightly above his eyebrows, very thin hair

Eye Color: Brown

Weapon(s): A double-edged katana like weapon, very sharp. Can hurt demigods AND mortals

Pet(s): His army, full of every monster you can think of. He also has a pet Laistrgonian named Teddy

Talents: Swordfighting, deceiving, acting, poetry, silently killing, acting innocent,lying

What they suck at: Archery, staying calm under pressure, telling the truth. He sucks at doing good things

Fatal Flaw: Being too full of himself

Demigod/Mortal: Demigod

History of their lives: Cameron was abused by his parents, so he left at age 7, hoping to find someone to take him in. He found a man named Luke (!), who told him to go to Camp Half Blood and say he's on their side, but then turn over and destroy them. He listened, and when the time came, he brought an army of monsters to the camp to destroy it. He's been away in a hiding place, coming up with a plan to overthrow Olympus and rule the gods.

Personality: Selfish, uncaring, evil. Anything bad you can think of, he has something in common with them.

Clothing: Black Under Armour short-sleeve shirt, white basketball shorts.

Likes: Hurting people to make up for when he was a kid, not being stressed, hanging out with Teddy( a weirdly intelligent Laistrogonian), and devising ways to win at everything.

Dislikes: Losing, being outsmarted, the gods, anyone who he thinks is better than him, and dracaenae(he thinks they're slimy and gross, but he keeps them so he has more in his army)

Relationship (do they want one): He forces a relationship on his accomplice,_(but she secretly likes it)

Favorite Cabin:None, but if he had to pick, it'd be Ares

Least Favorite Cabin: All of them, but if he had to pick, it'd be whichever one Jake was in.

**Well, that's Cameron's character! If I get 10 review I'll tell you guys Jake's character!**


	3. Jake

**Hey! Wow, while I was writing Cameron's character, I look back and got three more! Thanks guys! But anyway, you probably want Jake's character, so here you go:**

Name: Jake Rau

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Hades, maybe Poseidon if I change my mind

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Hair Style: Messy, never straight, and turns just a little bit to the right.

Eye Color: If Poseidon, Green, and if Hades, Ice Blue

Weapon(s): Bow and Arrows, a double edged sword, made to hurt demigods, not mortals.

Pet(s): None, but he loves dogs.

Talents: Archery, swordfighting, running, canoeing, if he's Poseidon he'll be really good at swimming/do stuff with the water, if he's Hades he can shadow Travel and merge with the shadows and stuff.

What they suck at: Lying, staying still, singing, dancing, poetry, knife-fighting.

Fatal Flaw: Same as Percy's

Demigod/Mortal: Demigod for most of it (I have most of the story planned out)

History of their lives: He was born in Chicago, with his mom their only to support him. He goes to a summer camp with his friend (Idk who yet) and he learns he is a demigod. He is ecstatic, but then learns that since he is a child of the Big Three he will be attacked by more monsters and eventually make a decision that will either kill him or save him. The very next day, Cameron attacks the camp and flees. Jake uses some of his skills to kill almost every single monster there. Then he gets a prophecy to find Cameron and defeat him.

Personality: Selfless, caring, gentle, good-natured, funny, smart yet stupid at times, loyal

Clothing: White American Eagle shirt, Blue(or Black) zip-up hoodie, cargo shorts

Likes: Having fun, hanging out with friends, swordfighting, archery, making fun of the gods when they do something stupid

Dislikes: Being the center of attention, being in a pressure situation, being by the gods, poetry, TV, Justin Beiber, Jocks, preppy girls, and playas (If you know what I mean)

Relationship (do they want one): Maybe, but to someone he knows, has been friends with, and he cares about.

Favorite Cabin: Athena

Least Favorite Cabin:Most of Aphrodite( the girls are all over him) and Ares( too stuck up)

Other: Very athletic, and unlike most straight guys, he doesn't like girls hanging over him.

**Well, there's Jake for ya! Btw, I love all the characters submitted. You guys are awesome!**


	4. Who got in? Everyone!

Sorry for all the chapter issues and stuff, I'm still getting used to the site. Anyway, I won't be able to update after 5:00 today until Monday, but by then I'll have a lot of the story done! So sorry guys for making you wait, maybe I'll make a prologue before I have to get off! Okay, so some of the parts I have chosen will be:

Cameron's Accomplices: Austin West, Faya Lee Hart, Misty Deitrich, and Caroline Heards

Jake's Best Friend that he WON'T get together with: Katie Knapp\

Jake's Best Guy Friend: Matt Rosebrough

Aphrodite girl to steal Jake: Well, you didn't put a name, so I made one up: P Her name is Stephanie Emerald(epic name, right?)

Girl that likes Jake and they get together: Violet Roberts

Spy that tells Cameron everything: Well, I can't say, but she's in here lol

Other main people that go on Jake's Quest: Nevaeh Paige, Marco McClaude, Andrew Nicklowitz, Nikita Mehendale, Alexis Benoth, Katie Knapp, Olivia Daniels, and Stephanie Emerald. They pick up Lacey Criss, Levi Dunphry, and Irene Days(sorry to some of you but to make the story work all the people we pick up are mortals but can see through the mist…sowwy!) And I know it seems like a lotta people but…well I'm just gonna say it most of them die. Sorry, they have a fifty-fifty shot of coming back though! It depends how I write it.

Camp Troublemakers: Marco McClaude and Andrew Nicklowitz

Well that's all of them! Sorry, I got bored of waiting, so I am now done. I have all the main characters I need. So thanks! And btw, I decided to make Jake's dad Poseidon, it helps more in the plotline of the story. So thanks everybody!

And I'll be making a prologue in little bit, It'll be a whole new story. So, yeah you can look forward to that! Thanks guys, TTY soon.


End file.
